criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation Death
Graduation Death is the first Fanmade Case of Jeear. Case Background The victim was a 15-year-old graduating high-school student named Jerome Sita. He was found hung upside down in his classroom with multiple slashes found on his body, most notably, his neck. The killer was a 14-year-old girl name Michelle Austin. Michelle liked Jerome very much. Michelle was the brightest student in her class, but she dropped out of the rank when she met Jerome. The day before the murder, she admitted to Jerome her feelings, but Jerome rejected her and hurt her feelings causing her heart to break. At the graduation day, Michelle found a scythe in her father's garage. She brought it to the school secretly and confronted Jerome in his classroom. Since Jerome was alone, Michelle took the opportunity, she hit Jerome's head with a hard book so hard causing Jerome to be unconscious. Then, she slashed his body multiple times with the scythe and hung him upside down with a rope. When she was arrested, she was tried as an adult due to the ruthless murder by her. The Judge sentenced her for life in jail with no chance of parole for the gruesome murder. Victim *'Jerome Sita' (Found dead hanging in his classroom with multiple slashes on his body.) Weapon *'Scythe' Killer *'Michelle Austin' Suspects *Danny Komarovsky - Teacher Profile : In contact with cats, Shoe size 10. *Randa Olonza - Principal Profile : In contact with cats, Shoe size 10, Wears rose hairpin. *Michelle Austin - Student Profile : In contact with cats, Shoe size 9, Wears rose hairpin. *Sean Moore - Victim's bestfriend Profile : In contact with cats, Shoe size 9. *Emil Kowaska - Guard Profile : In contact with cats. Killers Profile *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer's shoe size is 9. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer is 5'6" *The killer wears rose hairpin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Faint Footprints) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; KP: Killer is in contact with cats) *Examine Faint Footprints (Result: Recovered Footprints) *Analyze Footprints (6:00:00; KP Killer's shoe size is 9) *Talk to Danny Komarovsky about the victim's death. *Talk to Randa Olonza about the victims beahaviour. *Investigate Computer Laboratory. (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Teacher's Note) *Talk to Danny Komarovsky about the note. *Go to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Desk (Clues: Broken Camera, Scythe) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Hidden Camera) *Analyze Broken Camera (6:00:00; KP: Killer has brown hair and is 5'6") *Analyze Scythe (6:00:00; Murder Weapon Found) *Talk to Sean Moore about his bestfriend. *Talk to Michelle Austin about the victim's death. *Investigate Computers (Clues: Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Cellphone) *Analyze Victim's Laptop (6:00:00) *Talk to Sean Moore about his fight with the victim. *Talk to Emil Kowaska about the victim's offenses. *Investigate School Canteen (Clues: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper (Result: Guidelines Record) *Talk to Randa Olonza about the record. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) C'hapter 3' *'I'''nvestigate Tables (Clues: Trashbin, Crushed Laptop) *Examine Crushed Laptop (Result: Michelle's Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Talk to Michelle about his interest to the victim. *Examine Trashbin (Result: Rose Hairpin) *Analyze Rose Hairpin (6:00:00; KP: Killer wears rose hairpin) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) '''Additional Investigation' *See what's''' Danny Komarovsky's problem. *Investigate Classroom (Clues: Torn Class Records) *Examine Torn Class Records (Clues: Class Record) *Return Danny Komarovsky's Class Record (Reward: '''Teacher Outfit) *Check up on Sean Moore. *Investigate Computer Laboratory (Clues: Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklaze (Result: Necklace) *Return Sean Moore's Necklace (Reward: 100 XP) *Check up on Emil Kowaska *Investigate Canteen (Clues: Broken Keys) *Examine Broken Key (Result: Keys) *Give Emil Kowaska's key back (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Location in Map Category:All Fanmade Cases